Dust Devil
"What good is living if you can't have some fun in life?" Dust Devil has probably caused more Autobots to go get showers than he would care to admit. Kicking up dust has been a blast for him since he reached Earth. His usefulness was discovered when one of his accidental dust storms saved some of his teammates. Before this incident Tracks and Sunstreaker were all for reprogramming him. Dust Devil's hover car mode is jet propelled with small rockets allowing for high-speed bursts to get him out of danger. His twin side guns, available in both forms, allow him to fire while his fans kick up cover for his teammates. In his role of creating diversions, he has a force field that allows him some protection from both the debris that he kicks up and any crossfire in which he gets caught. If the crossfire is too heavy or he is somehow wounded before he can escape, his ability to hide lets him lie low until help arrives. Dust Devil's rotors are what keep him aloft with two main fans for lift, a set of smaller fans in the front and back for propulsion, and side fans for stability. Maneuverability is not a problem for this Autobot. Between the rockets and all the dust, it can be a challenge for some of the best sharpshooters to hit him. In robot mode he is able to exchange his hands for fans to allow him to create cover in other situations. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Dust Devil was built by Alpha Trion. MUX History: ""I am not a troublemaker. I'm just exceedingly creative in the use of my time....causing slight disturbances in the affairs of those around me." During the Timewarp TP, Dust Devil was replaced by an alternate future version of himself called Stormfront. Stormfront was a wise Autobot leader, and sometimes the Dust Devil of the present has flashes of his memories and images from the time he spent in Stormfront's future. In October of 2009, Dust Devil finally made peace with the Aerialbots, after decades of holding them responsible for the death of Alpha Trion. OOC Notes Logs 2000 * March 14 - "I've got plans..." Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil plot to save Longsight Category:2000 2001 * August 28 - Outrider's Death - Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. Outrider doesn't. 2007 * July 22 - Alpha Trion Runs into Dust Devil * July 23 - An Illuminating Examination: Alpha Trion examines Dust Devil, and finds out more about Luminous and her activities on Earth. * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned * November 05 - Autobots Exiled 2009 * July 08 - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil * October 15 - Repairs: Benin-Jeri repairs Dust Devil's remaining injuries. * October 15 - Origins: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. Players Dust Devil is played by his creator. Tracker Dust Devil has a non-sentient robot dog he called Tracker. No relation to the G.I. Joe SEAL of the same name. Tracker is Dust Devil/Stormfront's pet robotic canine. Tracker Desc Fleet, affectionate and cunning, this canine is truly man's best friend or in this case the Autobot Commander's best friend. Always with an affectionate glance to those who see him, Tracker is always good for a smile. He likes to play with his tail wagging wildly while barking. Silver grey and blue metal combine to form this creature who stands with his back at Stormfront's knee level. Don't you want to pet Tracker too? ---- Tracker is owned by Dust Devil Stormfront During the Timewarp TP, Dust Devil was replaced by an alternate future version of himself called Stormfront. Stormfront was a wise Autobot leader, and sometimes the Dust Devil of the present has flashes of his memories and images from the time he spent in Stormfront's future. Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers